A Wood
by Aurorafalter
Summary: Hah! Dia harus istimewa—seistimewa aku tentunya-, dia harus manusia yang besar, punya tujuan serta impian yang luas serta yang berambisi kuat. Sorry, aku tak bermaksud rasis disini, tapi kenyataannya seperti 'emang kamu mau punya pacar macam babon dan troll digabung' atau 'emang kamu rela menghabiskan seluruh waktumu dengan menggosok punggung yeti bulukan' For TMR Birthday!


Aku ingat pertama kali saat tanganmu yang lembut namun meyimpan daya menyentuhku, membelaiku dengan kasih sayang seumpama pertama kali pria berciuman dengan kekekasihnya. Semenjak saat itu aku tahu, kau adalah takdirku, tempat dimana kau menggantungkan harapan, dan tempat dimana semua keajaiban ini dimulai.

Dulu, dulu sekali saat aku terciptakan, terlahir dan hidup, aku merasa sungguh resah karena sebetulnya tak ada yang bisa aku tanyai tentang garis hidupku. Seperti kebanyakan spesiesku yang lain, kami tak akan tahu dimana hidup kami berujung, bagaimana takdir akan mempermainkan kami. Namun aku pernah bersumpah kepada seluruh dunia sihir dan segenap talenta magis yang aku miliki, bahwa barang siapa yang menawan hatiku, akan kujadikan dia yang terkuat yang dapat menahlukkan dunia dengan genggaman tangannya.

ooooo

**A Wood**

**Disclaimer: ****T****his story based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_**Aurorafalter**_** Present**

**Special Fict For Tom Marvolo Riddle Birthday**

**Happy Birthday Tom!**

–**your wife–**

ooooo

* * *

**Dear My Love, Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Secara lugas Mr Garrick Ollivander –yang dianggap pembuat tongkat terbaik didunia- menyebutkan bahwa ia percaya bahwa tongkat kayu memiliki kekuatan hampir sama dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Setiap tongkat sihir adalah unik dan tergantung pada karakter kayu serta mahluk gaib dari mana ia berasal sebagai bahan bakunya. Selain itu sebuah tongkat sihir menemukan siapa pemiliknya yang ideal yang akan bermitra dengannya.

Sebuah tongkat sihir hampir sama dengan manusia, esensinya yaitu bahan kayu yang didapat dari pohon yang semakin minoritas akan menghasilkan tongkat yang terbaik, begitu pula dengan minoritas manusia yang dapat menghasilkan sihir.

Yew adalah jenis pohon yang hijau sepanjang tahun, melambangkan keabadian. Tongkat yew adalah tongkat yang termasuk langka, tuan yang cocok biasanya tidak biasa—bisa juga dianggap terkenal. Tongkat yew terkenal akan reputasinya sebagai tongkat yang akan memberikan tuannya sebuah kekuatan hidup dan mati.

Hei, aku tak sombong, aku memang istimewa kan? Bahkan Mr Ollivander saja berkata begitu "Tongkat yew adalah tongkat yang termasuk langka, tuan yang cocok biasanya tidak biasa—bisa juga dianggap terkenal." Aku memang pemilih kok, sama seperti manusia, aku bebas memilih tuan yang cocok denganku. Aku tak mau tuan yang penakut, atau pemalu atau yang lebih hina, tuan yang pecundang. Hah! Tuanku harus istimewa—seistimewa aku tentunya-, dia harus manusia yang besar, punya tujuan serta impian yang luas serta tuan yang berambisi kuat. Sorry, aku tak bermaksud rasis disini, tapi kenyataannya seperti 'emang kamu mau punya pacar macam babon dan troll digabung?' atau 'emang kamu rela menghabiskan seluruh waktumu dengan menggosok punggung yeti bulukan?'. Hell no! Lebih baik aku menceburkan diri ke kolam penuh kappa dan dipelototin seribu basilisk seabad penuh deh!

Ngomong-ngomong tentang diriku nih, menurut kasak-kusuk infotainment gossip per-dunia tongkatan yang beredar, bahwa tongkat sepertiku ini bakal mencetak sejarah nantinya. Entah sejarah yang 'hore!' atau sejarang yang 'huuu!'. Tapi _whatever_ lah ya, daripada meladeni gossip kacangan yang belum dijamin kehalallannya, mending aku ngetem nunggu tuan yang bakal aku puja seumur hidup.

ooooo

Aku ingat, tahun 1983 adalah tahun yang benar-benar wow bagi karir yang bakal aku jalani. Ya, aku sangat ingat bocah sebelas tahun itu yang membunyikan bel ditoko kecil milik Mr Ollivander sambil menatap kagum pada lusinan spesiesku yang terpajang semerawut di lemari etalase. Merlin! Cukup lama sampai Mr Ollivander menyodorkan bergebung-gebung tongkat yang dengan dengan suksesnya menghancurkan setengah isi dari toko ini, akhirnya dia memilihku untuk dicobakan pada bocah itu. Ketika jemari kurus pucatnya menyentuh _body_ ku yang semlohai ini, aku tersengat getar-getar _chemistry_ yang aku yakini sebagai getar _soulmate_ dan menandakan bahwa dia adalah tuan yang selama ini aku cari dalam penantianku.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, seorang halfblood. Tak masalah dia bukan kalangan _borjuis_ darah murni yang mengadopsiku. Yang aku yakini sampai saat ini, Tom bakal menjadi orang yang besar, sesuai dengan diriku yang istimewa. Karena sudah pernah dibilang oleh Mr Ollivander 'Tongkat yew adalah tongkat yang termasuk langka, tuan yang cocok biasanya tidak biasa—bisa juga dianggap terkenal.'

Tiga belas dan satu setengah inci, terdiri dari inti bulu phoenix dan kayu yew yang agung.

ooooo

-Tongkat yew adalah tongkat yang termasuk langka, tuan yang cocok biasanya tidak biasa—bisa juga dianggap terkenal.-

Tahun pertama adalah tahun yang paling antusias bagi Tom. Dia mempelajari Mantra, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Transfigurasi atau pelajaran yang lain dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Mengerjakan bergulung-gulung perkamen hasil dari tugas para profesor yang baik hati. Langsung saja aku menyimpulakan bahwa Tom adalah orang yng berambisi sesuai dengan sifat ke-Slytherin-nya. Nilai-nilainya selalu Outstanding, dia tidak pernah membuat dirinya lengah atau leha-leha seperti kebanyakan pelajar. Dia selalu membuat dirinya menjadi nomor satu, pada saat apapun dan dimanapun. Oh Tom! Aku mencintaimu!

Keturunan terakhir Salazar Slytherin si pengendali ular, Tom sangat gembira mengetahui tentang hal itu. Jadi dia akan menemukan kamar rahasia yang dibuat oleh kakek moyangnya dan meneruskan obsesi kakek moyangnya itu, menghabisi seluruh keturunan darah lumpur yang berani mencuri bakat sihir dari para darah murni, dan menuntaskan dendam kesumat pribadinya.

Kamar rahasia telah dibuka, dan basilisk yang berukuran jumbo hanya dapat menghabisi seorang murid Ravenclaw, ahh bocah penyihir yang malang. Kalau aku tidak salah dia bernama Myrtle, gadis berkacamata yang menyedihkan, sampai akhir zaman dia harus menjadi hantu penghuni kloset perempuan yang menjijikkan, serta menjadi perawan lapuk selamanya.

Namun ada hal yang paling penting dari itu semua, akhirnya Tom mengetahui seorang seteru yang abadi. Pengganggu segala aktifitas illegalnya didunia sihir menyihir, siapa lagi kalau bukan bandot tua sok suci –aku mendengarnya dari Tom- bernama Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, seorang halfblood, jenius, pengajar transfigurasi, nyentrik, kepala asrama Gryffindor. Ah, betapa Tom membenci Dumbledore, seolah memang Slytherin dan Gryffindor yang ditakdirkan bermusuhan berabad-abad lamanya. Dumbledore nyentrik dan sok pahlawan adalah salah satu perangkat pelengkap Gryffindor yang pas.

Selama bertahun-tahun tinggal di Hogwarts membut Tom menjadi pemuda yang mempunyai kepribadian yang gelap dan rahasia. Yah, aku mafhum setelah apa yang dia jalani selama ini. Tak mudah memang menjadi anak yatim piatu yang kurang kasih sayang. Fakta yang sebenarnya terungkap, bahwa ibunya –darah murni- yang bodoh rela menaburkan segentong penuh amortentia kepada ayahnya –muggle yang keparat- demi cinta yang penuh omong kosong dan menyisakan benih kebencian pada Tom.

Aku sebenarnya merasa bersalah juga sih, soalnya aku juga turut andil saat Tom membunuh ayah serta kakeknya itu. Iya, soalnya saat Tom mengucapkan 'Avada Kedavra' itu aku yang bertugas meng_output_nya menjadi gerbang kematian bagi dua orang malang itu. Tapi ya, seperti yang aku bilang, aku akan sepenuhnya patuh kepada tuan yang mencuri hatiku, walaupun dia jahat seperti iblis atau baik bak malaikat.

ooooo

Berpuluh-puluh tahun berlalu, aku tetap setia mengabdi pada tuanku tercinta Lord Voldemort. Walaupun badai menerpa, cintaku tak aka pernah luntur kepada dia. Walaupun paras elok dan menawannya telah hilang dan digantikan dengan pria botak licin tak berhidung. Walaupun juga dia telah menjadikanku agen pembunuh massal pada muggle-muggle tak berdosa itu, atau sebegai mesin jagal bagi penyihir beda sekte dengan dia. Tak apa, asal tuanku senang, aku pun begitu. Aku tahu dia menyayangiku, ah tidak, dia mencintaiku.

Banyak orang berkata kalau tuanku itu apatis pada hal yang bernama cinta. Tapi sebenarnya tidak juga sih, dia mencintai, tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Seperti saat dia memutuskan menyerang Harry Potter si bocah yang bertahan hidup. Mr Ollivander yang telah menjadi sanderanya mengataan bahwa inti tongkat tuanku kembar dengan inti tongkat kepala codet Potter, jadi mereka tidak akan bisa saling serang.

Ulalala dan akhirnya tuanku memillih tongkat Lucius –pirang- Malfoy untuk dijadikan senjata menyerang Potter. Namun sangat disayangkan hasil yang didapat mengecewakan, tongkat Malfoy rusak dan Potter utuh tak terjamah sedikitpun. Saat dimana sesi kami berdua-duaan aku ingat dia berkata padaku, "Kau tahu, kau adalah benda berharga yang pernah aku miliki. Aku bersyukur aku menggunakan tongkat Malfoy bukannya dirimu, aku tak mau satu-satunya benda berhargaku terancam bahaya. Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi aku tak mau mengorbankanmu." Haa! Sudah kubilang kan dia mencintaiku!

Cepat, cepatnya waktu berlalu sampai akhirnya Tongkat Elder yang kuat itu menggantikan pekerjaanku, aku merasa sedih, sedih sekali. Aku harus pensiun dini dan tak digaji, maksudku tidak bekerja lagi. Tom melepasku, menyimpanku pada kotak sempit, kotak yang terbuat dari beludru hijau bersulam ular-ularan perak melilit yang indah, dan memuseumkan diriku. Di warna matanya yang merah menyala, aku tahu dia sebenarnya tak begitu rela melepasku. Tapi apa daya, Tongkat Elder itu lebih mumpuni dari diriku. Dengan belaian jemarinya yang lembut, aku pasrah merelakannya dia meninggalkanku. Tapi aku bangga pada diriku sendiri, diriku yang pernah dicintai oleh tuan yang begitu luar biasa. Semoga sukses Lord Voldemort –sebenarnya aku lebih suka memanggilmu Tom-, semoga kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan yang lain.

Tiga belas dan satu setengah inci, terdiri dari inti bulu phoenix dan kayu yew yang agung.

**Sincerely,**

**Tongkat yang mengaggapmu pacar.**

Nb: Ini tanggal 31 Desember kan? Selamat Ulangtahun Tom semoga kau selalu bahagia.


End file.
